Sexe, Drogue et RockNroll
by Alice Matsumoto
Summary: /J-music/ Etre une star et ne pas savoir se défendre peut se révéler très dangereux, surtout quand les fans deviennent omni-présents. Violence. Sexe. Captivité. Ruki/Reita Bou/Die
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Drogue, Sexe et RockNroll.

**Auteur:** Alice

**Genre:** défi lancé par Idyme. Inclassable. Violence. Sexe. Captivité.

**Pairings:** Ruki x Reita; Bou x Die.

**Disclaim':** Les personnes utilisées dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas. Encore heureux.

**Résumé:** Etre une star et ne pas savoir se défendre peut se révéler très dangereux, surtout quand les fans deviennent omni-présents. Les managers trouvent alors **la** solution: envoyer leurs stars dans un centre de self-défence.

**Drogue, Sexe et RockNroll**

En cet agréable mois de Juin, le temps est radieux bien que légèrement frais. Je viens de retrouver, comme à mon habitude, la salle de répétition au sein des bâtiments de la PSCompany. Les autres sont déjà là à l'exception de Kai, et me saluent activement. Ils sont souriant et de bonne humeur, comme moi. Cela nous fait tellement plaisir de nous retrouver tous ensemble, à mettre au point de nouvelles compos ou à en arranger d'autres. Reita s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Il ressert ses doigts sur ma veste pour attirer mon attention. Je relève alors les yeux des dernières paroles que je tente de mettre sur papier pour les ancrer dans les siens. L'expression de son visage transparaît une certaine douceur avec un brin d'inquiétude. Non, je m'exprime mal, tellement mal pour décrire ses traits fins. Il semble... si proche de moi, si désireux de savoir ce que je suis entrain de faire, si tout va pour le mieux, si je suis content de moi. Il n'a même pas besoin de me le demander, ses yeux parlent pour lui, et cela me fait tourner la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme cela vis à vis de lui, ni même pourquoi je suis si attentif aux moindres de ces gestes. Pourtant, je laisse de côté toutes ces questions toutes les unes plus compliquées que les autres pour lui répondre d'un timide sourire.

« J'arrive pas à caler correctement mon refrain sur votre compo. Je crois que j'ai encore trop de syllabes! »

Un air contrarié prend place sur son visage, ce qui me met mal à l'air. Mon embarras doit se lire sur mes traits, car il se radoucit aussitôt et hausse les épaules, comme pour dédramatiser la situation.

« Au pire, on modifiera le rythme. »

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre qu'avant de retoucher à leur travail, j'allais faire de mon mieux. En effet, la porte vient de s'ouvrir laissant entrevoir Kai avec une expression relativement sombre. Ses yeux sont brillants de contrariétés et il balance sur l'unique table de la pièce un fatras de papiers qui s'envolent en partie. Nous le regardons tous très étonnés d'un tel comportement de sa part, lui habituellement si débordant d'enthousiasme. Devant notre incompréhension, il nous fusille tous du regard, indigné, révolté, avant de nous sortir qu'on s'était encore fait baisés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser ma bouche s'ouvrir faiblement de stupeur devant de tels mots sortant de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état, bordel?!

Uruha repose sa guitare et s'approche de la table pour attraper l'un des nombreux prospectus qui s'étaient éparpillés quelques temps auparavant. Il parcouru rapidement le bulletin des yeux avant de le rejeter avec colère et de s'indigner à son tour.

«- Quelle bande d'enfoirés! Nous sucrer nos vacances comme ça, sans même nous en toucher un mot! »

- Quoi?! »

Contrarié, je me lève à mon tour et attrape violemment la paperasse pour lire ces fameuses lignes. Et plus je lis, et plus ce qui y figure est tout simplement... gerbant. Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont utilisé un langage ultra-enjoué pour ça! CA! Que dis-je...? Ca... Mes doigts se crispent sur la feuille de colère.

Trop d'accidents récents sur les stars; trop de soudoiements des gardes du corps par les fans; trop de groupies hystériques prêtes à tout pour débouler dans nos chambres hôtels

Tout ça pour en arriver à quoi...?

A ce putain de 'séjour en résidence paradisiaque où vous apprendrez les bases de self-défence'. Ils auraient pu le tourner de manière encore plus publicitaires qu'ils ne se seraient pas gênés.

Je sens mes nerfs s'affoler et je tente de me contenir difficilement. Nan mais c'est vrai, c'est quoi ce plan qu'ils nous font, là? En plus, j'avais prévu des choses, moi, pour mes vacances! Et ne serait-ce que par politesse, ils auraient pu au moins nous prévenir un peu à l'avance parce que... deux jours avant le départ, c'est un peu court! Et je dis quoi, moi, à mes différents rendez-vous? 'Excusez-moi, j'ai un stage de self-défence qui m'attend dans une résidence paradisiaque'? En plus, paradisiaque, paradisiaque... C'est pas dit, qu'elle soit vraiment paradisiaque leur foutue résidence! Qu'est-ce qu'ils connaissent de notre définition à nous d'un paradis? Parce que moi, le mien, c'est juste mon appart avec aucun réveil qui ne sonne le matin, la télé, et voir Reita au Lolita Café tous les deux jours au grand minimum. Y'aura un Lolita Café là bas? Et pas de réveil...? Faut pas me prendre pour un con, non plus!!

Je sens Aoi à mes côtés, étrangement très calme. Tandis que je continue de m'indigner à voix haute sur leur plan foireux, qu'Uruha et Reita s'énervent à leur tour, Aoi reste étrangement calme. Il repose posément le prospectus avant de dire avec une voix intelligible et assez forte pour couvrir l'ensemble de nos jérémiades que 'de toute façon, il est hors de question que j'y foute les pieds et je vais le leur dire de ce pas.'

Avant qu'il ne puisse rejoindre la sortie, Kai le rattrape in extrémiste avant qu'il ne déclenche une 3° guerre mondiale au sein de la PSCompany. Il tente de le convaincre que ça ne faisait plaisir à personne mais que malheureusement, c'est un ordre hiérarchique transmis par le président de la PSCompany lui-même et que... au moins, on serait tous ensemble. Il se pourrait, à travers ses mots bien entendu, que cela puisse être amusant. Et c'est à ce moment là que je retrouve notre bon vieux leader qui s'arrange pour garder la cohésion au sein de notre groupe et surtout qui nous remet les pendules à l'heure. Mais, étrangement, cette fois-ci, cela n'a aucun effet sur Aoi qui relève la tête et répond posément.

« Tu as lu l'astérisque, tout en bas, là où c'est écrit tout petit? »

Kai se met alors a chercher la dite ligne cachée au fin fond du dépliant. Avec un air désespéré, les yeux noirs d'Aoi se lèvent au ciel afin d'appuyer l'affirmation du guitariste.

« On ne sera pas les seuls 'artistes' à assister à cette joyeuse colonie de vacances. Alors, certes, si vous avez envie de vous éclater avec les Dir en grey, ça vous regarde, mais je n'ai aucunement envie de supporter miyavi pendant près d'un mois! »

Dir en grey...? LES Dir en grey? Shinya, Toshiya, tout ça...? Nan, mais... il se fou de nous là! Aoi, dis-moi que tu rigoles! Pour l'amour que tu as pour notre groupe, notre amitié, dis-moi que c'est une blague!

Mais l'air sérieux du guitariste me fait réaliser que mes espoirs ne sont pas fondés. Kai semble avoir tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, démoralisés, tandis qu'Aoi part rejoindre la direction. Quant à moi, avec l'image d'un autre petit blond qui me sort par les yeux refait surface de mon subconscient j'explose à mon tour.

« S'ils espèrent me voir vivre dans la même enceinte que Kyo! Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre! »

Je déboule alors de la salle de répétition, tentant de rattraper Aoi pour l'appuyer dans sa révolte et y apporter ma fureur. Cette journée de juin semblait au premier abord si habituelle, si agréable avec son temps clément, les compos qui s'annonçaient bien et... Bordel de merde! Ils vont m'entendre! J'irai pas! Je vous le dit et vous le répète! J'irai pas!!

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Drogue, Sexe et RockNroll.

**Auteur:** Alice

**Genre:** défi lancé par Idyme. Inclassable. Violence. Sexe. Captivité.

**Pairings:** Ruki x Reita; Bou x Die.

**Disclaim':** Les personnes utilisées dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas. Encore heureux.

**Résumé:** Etre une star et ne pas savoir se défendre peut se révéler très dangereux, surtout quand les fans deviennent omni-présents. Les managers trouvent alors **la** solution: envoyer leurs stars dans un centre de self-défence.

**Drogue, Sexe et RockNroll**

Le bus que la PSCompany a loué pour nous emmener vient de partir. Il nous a planté, et on se retrouve tous comme des cons, valises à la main. Je suis Aoi du coin de l'oeil. Il semble déjà à bout après les quelques heures de trajets partagé avec miyavi qui ne s'est absolument pas gêné pour lui rappelé qu'ils se ressemblaient physiquement mais qu'il jouait mieux que lui. Ca l'amuse de faire enrager mon collègue, mais je ne sais pas s'il va teni longtemps. Reita s'approche de moi et s'apperçoit que j'ai laissé mes bagages à même le sol. Il me propose son aide avec un sourir bienveillant mais je refuse d'un geste négatif de la tête.

« T'inquiètes pas, j'suis grand. Je vais me débrouiller. »

Il me répond avec un deuxième sourire plus sincère. Il semble rassuré de voir que je me suis résolu à suivre cet entraînement. Il a surement pensé l'espace d'un instant que j'allais rester ici et refuser d'entrer dans la demeure somptueuse. D'ailleurs, parlant de demeurer somptueuse... je la cherche toujours des yeux et il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul! Accompagné du leader de notre groupe frère Alice nine., je vois Kai s'approcher d'une maisonnée recouverte de lierre et autres plantes vertes. Nao lit le paneau avant de se tourner vers nous autres et de nous annoncer avec un grand sourire que 'oui oui, c'est bien ici, nous sommes arrivés'. Et là... là, je sens mes nerfs qui se tendent une nouvelle fois. Puis je ricane nerveusement: on aurait dû s'en douter. Une résidence réellement paradisiaque aurait été trop beau. Enfin, voyonsle côté positif, les Dir en grey ne sont pas encore en vue...

En pensant cela, mon coeur rate un battement avec espoir: se pourrait-il que les autres groupes mentionnés dans le bulletin correspondait uniquement aux groupes de la PSCompany? Oui, mais cela ne colle pas puisque seuls les Alice nine., miyavi et nous, les The Gazette, avons été contraint à rejoindre cette apprentissage. Qu'en est-il des Kagrra, et des Kra? Après avoir interrogé la personne la plus proche de moi à savoir Hiroto, ce dernier me répond qu'ils sont tout simplement en tourné et qu'ils devraient surement subir la 'corvée' dès qu'ils le pourront.

Bon, prenons notre courage à deux mains. Ils sont déjà tous à la porte d'entrée, voire même déjà rentré. J'attrape dans un soupir de contrariété mes valises avant de me traîner à leur suite. Reita m'attend, légèrement en retrait, pour également découvrir notre lieu de résidence pour les jours à venir. On passe la grande porte en bois qui délimite la grande cours pavée. La grande bâtisse en pierre brute se dessine devant nous. De grandes et hautes fenêtres donnait une présence imposante à l'ensemble. Mais mon regard fut attiré par de vieilles lettres peintes au dessus de la porte d'entrée et défraîchies par le temps: 'pensionnat'.

On nous prend pour des gamins.. Ne me dites pas... Ne me dites pas...

Reita me sent bouillir sur place. Il me sourit alors pour tenter de me calmer ce qui me donne un peu de forcer pour affronter la suite. Une jeune femme vient nous accueillir, le sourire vendeur sur les lèvres. Elle nous explique que nos logements sont à l'étage et nous distribue la répartition des chambres. Elle nous informe aussi de la suite: nous avons quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. Les repas sont à 7h pour le petit déjeuner, 12h30 et 20h pour les deux autres. Si nous avons besoin d'aide, nous pouvons toujours la réclamer.

Nous montons donc tous en coeur les marches qui craquent sous notre poids pou rejoindre nos chambres. Que dis-je... Nos suites! Et le pire, c'est que je suis séparé des autres. Seul, je me retrouve dans la chambre n°9 alors que les autres sont dans la 8. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une telle répartition avant de réaliser que l'on possède des chambres de 3. Or, nous sommes des groupes de 5. Donc, quand un groupe remplit une chambre, 2 membres en occupent une seconde. Et je me retrouve le bouche-trou de service. Arrivé en face de la porte de ma nouvelle chambre, je pose les valises à même le sol pour vérifier ma destination. Ruki, chambre 8. Bon, et bien c'est bien là!

Je ne prends pas la peine de toquer. Il semblerait que je sois le premier a avoir trouvé cette chamnbre, les membres d'Alice nine traînant un peu plus loin. De toute manière, c'est ma chambre autant qu'à celle des deux autres. J'ouvre alors avec assurance pour me retrouver devant une situation auquel je ne m'étais pas du tout préparé. Je suis persuadé d'afficher un air totalement ahurie, mais que puis-je faire pour lutter contre cette poisse qui me malmène depuis ce fameux bulletin? Nan... mais sérieusement... quand je parlais de dortoir, je ne m'étais absolument pas trompé. Pas d'un centimètre et demi. Pas d'un grain de poussière. Trois lits sont présents dans la petite pièce. Ils possèdent tous de larges et épais rideaux pour permettre un peu d'intimité à chacun mais ces derniers sont tous largement tirés. Les tons de la literie est dans les bordeaux, couleur qui ne me déplait pas... mais...

Ils n'auraient pas pu me mettre dans une autre chambre que dans celle là? Nan mais sans rire. Ils le font exprès de m'avoir collé avec **lui**! Je sais, ça ne s'entend pas vraiment que je pense ce 'lui' avec une haine démesurée, mais il semblerait que ça se lit sur mon visage. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est là, affalé sur l'un des pieux, sa tignasse blonde m'agressant la vue. Il pose distraitement les yeux sur moi. Il m'adresse un sourire cynique avant de replonger son attention dans son magazine. Dis même pas bonjour surtout, je ne te dirai rien. Je cherche du regard le second musicien avec lequel je vais devoir prendre sur moi pour survivre et non pas me jetter par la fenêtre. Car avec l'autre blondinet dédaigneux, j'ai compris que j'étais le bouche-trou des Dir en grey. Alors faite pour que ça soit Shinya, lui au moins, il ne dit pas grand chose...

Au comble du désespoir, je découvre sa silhouette dans un coin de la pièce, affairé à régler sa guitare. Die. Il se relève et pose les yeux sur moi avant d'esquisser un large sourire arrogant et taquin.

« Hey Kyo! T'as vu qui on se frappe! Un nain blond! »

Le dit Kyo releva une fois de plus les yeux pour les poser sur moi et lui répondit sur le même ton moqueur.

« Ouais, j'ai vu. Tant qu'il nous lâche la grappe, ça me va. »

Die entreprit alors de me chambrer sur tout et rien. 'Tu sais pas porter tes valises'. 'Pourquoi t'es si petit'. 'Pourquoi t'es abandonné comme ça, par ton groupe. C'est parce que t'es qu'un boulet, pas vrai?'. Hé ho! J'lui ai demandé pourquoi il était si con, lui?

Décidant de l'ignorer, je traîne difficilement mes baggages derrière moi et les pose sur le dernier lit qui semble inoccupé. Là, je me rends compte qu'une porte est juste à ses côtés. Attisant ma curiosité, je l'ouvre et tombe sur la salle d'eau. Toilette, douche, lavabo, glace. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je referme la porte derrière moi et m'enferme à clé. Puis je me colle au pan de bois, mon dos tentant de faire barrage à ce cauchemard. Mon corps, trop las de tant d'émotions négatives se laisse glisser à même le sol.

Moi qui avait prévu des vacances tranquilles, à ne rien glander... Il va falloir que je me frappe ces deux crétins. Parlant de crétins, Die est déjà entrain de tambouriner à la porte prétextant vouloir utiliser les toilettes. M'énervant légèrement, je lui rétorque qu'il n'a cas aller pisser dans la chambre à côté; que c'est aussi ma salle de bain, que je sache!

Non... tout bien réfléchis, je crois n'avoir eut qu'un faible apperçu du cauchemard que je vais devoir endurer...

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Drogue, Sexe et RockNroll.

**Auteur:** Alice

**Genre:** défi lancé par Idyme. Inclassable. Violence. Sexe. Captivité.

**Pairings:** Ruki x Reita; Bou x Die.

**Disclaim':** Les personnes utilisées dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas. Encore heureux.

**Résumé:** Etre une star et ne pas savoir se défendre peut se révéler très dangereux, surtout quand les fans deviennent omniprésents Les managers trouvent alors **la** solution: envoyer leurs stars dans un centre de self-défence.

**Drogue, Sexe et RockNroll**

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils se sont lassés de matraquer la porte à coups de points. Die semble avoir quitté la pièce et je n'entends plus Kyo. Toujours avachis au sol, je sens mon rythme cardiaque qui se ralentis et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer d'avoir un peu de paix. Je me lève finalement pour m'approcher du lavabo. Là, je fixe mon reflet dans la glace qui me fait face. Des cernes sont présentes sous mes yeux et des rides d'anxiétés semblent apprécier mon front. Cette histoire de cohabitation et de vacances niquées ne me réussissent vraiment pas...

J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide pour plonger mes mains dans le liquide et me le projeter sur le visage. Cela me rafraîchit légèrement les idées tout en me délassant. Mais j'avais osé espéré que cette sensation glacée allait pouvoir me remettre les esprits en place. Cela ne me ressemble pas de déprimer comme cela, de me laisser insulter par l'un des Dir en grey. Moi qui, habituellement aurait tout donné pour pouvoir écraser mon point sur la jolie face de l'autre connard blond! Cette abruti de chanteur passe son temps à me piquer mes mimiques, ma coiffure, mon style vestimentaire, allant même à avoir le même accessoire que moi: le cadenas de Sid Vicious. Il va pousser le vice jusqu'où? Ca lui fait prendre son pied de me calquer sur mes moindres initiatives professionnelles?

Bon, d'accord, j'avoue m'être un peu inspiré de l'un de ses clips où son micro m'a littéralement fait de œil et que sa gestuelle était à renverser. Mais cela n'excuse en rien son comportement arrogant vis à vis de moi. Parce que moi, je n'ai fait que m'inspirer de son travail -il devrait d'ailleurs en être plutôt flatté- alors que lui prend ce qui lui plait et l'utilise tel quel! Et il fait le beau, genre 'c'est moi qui l'ait trouvé tout seul'.

Connard.

Mes yeux fixe toujours ce reflet dans ce miroir qui me renvoie un regard flamboyant d'une lueur rageuse, colérique, violente. Je vais l'exploser! Il faut que je l'explose!

Et là, je réalise à quel point ce stage de self-défence est une bonne opportunité, tout compte fait, et un sourire sadique se dessine sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas réalisé avant que cela allait me donner une bonne excuse de le frapper sans avoir de procès pour coups et blessures sur le dos. Et non mes chéris, je suis là pour apprendre à me défendre. Alors frapper l'autre au cours d'une leçon, c'est ce qu'on nous demande si je ne m'abuse!

Enfin décidé à voir ce séjour sous un autre angle, je déverrouille avec détermination la porte et sors de là, conquérant Après un rapide état des lieux, je me rends compte qu'ils ont tous les deux effectivement quitté les lieux. J'observe rapidement l'état de mes bagages avant de réaliser qu'ils n'ont touché à rien. J'aurai pensé que, de la part de deux ces crétins complètement immatures, j'aurai eut droit à un bizutage d'arrivée. Il faut croire que je les ai surestimé. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai une nouvelle demeure à visiter, un Reita a retrouvé car je n'ai pas eut mon quota pour la journée et deux gamins à surveiller de près.

Je me retrouve rapidement dans le couloir et tente de retrouver mes collègues et amis de la PSCompany. Je tombe sur la chambre du reste de mon groupe juste à côté, reconnaissant les affaires d'Uruha, Kai et Aoi. Ces derniers ont disparu, laissant derrière eux leurs bagages tel quel. Seul la guitare d'Aoi est sortie. Il a surement ressentit l'envie et le besoin de faire écouter à Uruha ses dernières trouvailles musicales. Je referme alors leur porte pour continuer mon investigation.

Avant de toquer au prochain numéro, j'hésite une seconde, ayant cru entendre des bruits suspects. Etant persuadé de ne pas avoir rêvé, je colle mon oreille contre le pan de bois pour m'assurer de la véracité de mes dires. Un son sourd se fait entendre, comme quelque chose qui tombe au sol et qui s'éparpille. Mon coeur s'accélère alors... Et si, derrière cette porte, je trouve le reste du groupe Dir en grey. Ne voulant pas prendre trop de risques, je pose ma main sur la poignée et la tourne lentement, sans faire de bruit. Là, j'entrouvre calmement la porte pour laisser mon regard balayer une partie de la pièce. Le bassiste des Alice nine, Saga, est appuyé contre l'un des bureaux de la chambre, la tête jetée en arrière, la chemise ouverte sur son torse offert. Au sol, des magazines ainsi qu'un radio-réveil éparpillé, comme venant de tomber. Je reporte mon attention sur le visage de Saga dont je ne vois que le menton et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant échapper quelques gémissements étouffés.

Sur son ventre plat, une main appartenant à une autre personne vient caresser sa peau douce avec insistance. De la où je suis, je n'arrive pas à voir totalement la scène, mais mon corps réagit déjà lentement à ce que mon cerveau imagine. Ne pouvant me retenir, j'ouvre davantage la porte pour découvrir les cheveux blonds de Reita si proche de ce corps offert. Je vois sa bouche venir embrasser la hanche dénudée de Saga qui relève la tête et m'apperçois, les yeux embués de désir. Il m'adresse un sourire pervers puis attrape Reita par les cheveux pour le faire remonter jusqu'à lui. Là, il lui chuchotte quelque chose au creu de l'oreille, chose que je n'arrive à comprendre de là où je suis. J'apperçois juste un hochement de la par de Reita qui me tourne le dos... Il attrape les hanches du bassiste offert pour le déplacer légèrement. Ainsi, au lieu d'avoir Saga face à moi, il est légèrement de profil ce qui me permet de voir son désir et Reita embrasser son torse en descendant petit à petit, faisant courir sa bouche avec une lenteur sadique. Une fois arrivé au niveau du bas ventre, mes yeux ne peuvent plus se détacher de cette langue qui joue avec ce sexe, mon subconscient me jouant des tours.

Je sens un liquide chaud glisser sous mon nez. J'y apporte instinctivement ma main et me rends compte que je saigne du nez. Par réflexe de survie, je referme rapidement la porte avec le plus de discrétion possible pour m'hôter cette vision des yeux et tenter de calmer mes propres ardeurs. Une fois dans le couloir, je tente de reprendre mes esprits et surtout de comprendre pourquoi j'ai eut autant de réaction face à cette scène. Est-ce de voir Saga en pleine extase ou est-ce les gestes de Reita qui m'ont le plus perturbés?

A bien y réfléchir, je recherche continuellement la présence de Reita. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'aimais tellement le voir jouer. J'ai pensé que... j'étais peut-être attiré par la basse, tout compte fait, et que mon premier instrument à savoir la batterie n'était peut-être pas réellement fait pour moi. Oui, mais je ne regarde pas les autres bassistes de la même manière. Je ne les écoute pas jouer aussi attentivement. Et j'ai réalisé depuis peu que je n'étais fasciné que par lui, uniquement son regard noir et doux concentré sur sa mélodie, son jeu.

C'est bien simple... Quand il joue, il vit. Et quand il vit, mon corps, mon esprit s'embrouillent d'une manière incontrôlable, incompréhensible. J'ai longuement essayé de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Peut-être que son jeu est tout bonnement unique à mes yeux, et que cela me touche énormément. Mais... cela expliquerait le fait que j'ai cette envie de le voir régulièrement au Lolita Café, uniquement lui et moi? Cela expliquerait-il le fait que ce séjour m'a énormément contrarié au point de perturber mon sommeil car, en réalité, il m'arrachait ces instants d'intimité avec lui...? Car il ne faut pas que je me voile la face trop longtemps: cela m'énerve, que dis-je, me rends hors de moi de côtoyer Kyo... Mais de ne pas pouvoir avoir Reita uniquement pour moi m'attriste.

Une fois dans le couloir, je me mets à accélérer le pas de peur que Saga ait l'idée de me rattraper pour me demander ce qu'il me prend de me barrer comme cela alors qu'il a bien vu l'effet qu'ils me faisaient. Bordel Reita, ne vois-tu pas que je ne me contrôle que difficilement à tes côtés?! Et toi qui ne voit rien... Et moi qui ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe dans mon corps. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler...? Et au lieu d'affronter les choses, au lieu d'essayer de mettre une bride à ces émotions, je fuis! Ah oui, c'est tellement mieux comme cela! Les choses sont tellement plus claires et faciles! C'est vrai, c'est bien connu que la fuite est le meilleur moyen pour mettre un terme à ses problèmes.

Putain, ce que je me déteste!

Dans ma fuite, je me retrouve dans une grande salle aménagée en salon. J'y retrouve le reste des The Gazette et les Dir en grey qui discutent sous forme de petits groupes. D'ailleurs, à mon entrée, Kyo se retourne en sentant ma présence et me foudroie du regard. Avec un sourire pervers, il me regarde attentivement de haut en bas ce qui me perturbe au point de sentir ma colère monter à nouveau.

«- Alors, finit de chialer comme un gamin...?

- Va te faire foutre. »

L'ensemble de l'assemblée se reporte sur nous et je vois Kyo avancer dangereusement vers moi, ondulent des hanches avec sensualité. Tellement contrarié par son comportement aguicheur, ces mots blessant, je ne fais même plus attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, des mots que j'emploie.

Une fois à ma hauteur, il approche sa bouche de mon oreille pour prononcer juste assez fort ces mots que seuls moi puissent entendre.

« T'inquiète pas chéri, ton tour viendra aussi... »

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Drogue, Sexe et RockNroll.

**Auteur:** Alice

**Genre:** défi lancé par Idyme. Inclassable. Violence. Sexe. Captivité.

**Pairings:** Ruki x Reita; Bou x Die.

**Disclaim':** Les personnes utilisées dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas. Encore heureux.

**Résumé:** Etre une star et ne pas savoir se défendre peut se révéler très dangereux, surtout quand les fans deviennent omniprésents Les managers trouvent alors **la** solution: envoyer leurs stars dans un centre de self-défence.

**Drogue, Sexe et RockNroll**

Sans me préoccuper des regards des autres ni même de leur attention qui se reporte rapidement sur leurs occupations, je m'installe sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils. Cette salle est grande et semble destinée à la détente des pensionnaires. Une grande bibliothèque occupe une grande partie d'un des pans de mur tandis que le reste est occupé par divers canapés, sofas et poufs en tout genre. De petites tables permettent de poser revues, magazines, livres ou partitions. Il manque plus qu'une machine à café pour que ce lieu se transforme en dépotoir avec divers instruments de musiques traînant de-ci de-là.

Kyo s'étant barré, je reporte mon attention sur le reste des Dir en grey qui discute entre eux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Die et Kaoru n'arrêtent pas de me lancer des regards en coin tandis que Shinya regarde le plafond, un air distrait sur le visage. Leur bassiste, Toshiya, me tourne le dos, mais je peux voir à ces gestes qu'il possède un vif intérêt pour la conversation qui semble parvenir des deux guitaristes. Ces deux là... Surtout l'autre abruti avec ses cheveux rouges. Putain, je le sens pas. En plus, il n'arrête pas de me lancer des sourires pervers. Je suis sur qu'ils me préparent une vacherie.

Contrarié, je détourne rageusement les yeux. Continuer à regarder ce spectacle n'y changera rien, à part m'énerver davantage de ne pas pouvoir connaître la raison de leur vif émoi, mais surtout de leur intérêt concernant ma gueule. Je regarde alors Uruha feuilleter d'un air distrait un magazine sur les dernières guitares sorties tandis qu'Aoi regarde au dessus de son épaule. Je sens une présence derrière-moi et relève la tête pour tomber sur Kai qui m'adresse un large sourire. Il ne relève pas l'air contrarié qui me marque le front et préfère me demander si je n'ai pas vu Reita. Là, certaines images de sa bouche sur ce sexe me revienne à l'esprit. Instantanément j'ai trop chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Je lui réponds alors non de la tête par automatisme, n'étant pas capable de répondre autre chose. Comme si je n'étais pas capable de lui dire tout simplement qu'il était entrain de faire une gâterie à Saga, que je crève d'envie d'y être et que j'ai fuis comme un lâche?

Tout bien réfléchis, non, je n'en suis pas capable. D'autant plus que dire que j'aimerai y assister ainsi qu'y participer serait mentir. J'ai juste un désir marqué et prononcé pour Reita ainsi que pour sa bouche apparemment divinement habile. En repensant à cette scène, je sens la chaleur s'emparer de mon corps et surtout de mon bassin. Mais Kai est déjà partit rejoindre Uruha et Aoi pour discuter, alors il ne peut lire mon désir incontrôlé dans mes yeux.

Contrarié de ne pouvoir satisfaire mes envies et surtout frustré, je me lève brusquement de mon fauteuil pour rejoindre à nouveau les couloirs. Autant profiter des quelques minutes qu'il me reste avant le dîner pour visiter un peu. Je suis alors la longue rangée de porte qui se suit les unes derrières les autres. Cela me fait immédiatement pensé à une école avant de réaliser que ma pensée était ridicule: bien sur que nous sommes dans une école! Un pensionnat est généralement doublé par un enseignement scolaire. Trop curieux, j'ouvre quand même l'une des portes alignées pour tomber sur une large salle, un grand tableau noir et de nombreuses tables d'étudiants. Mais l'une d'elle est occupé, et mon regard s'y attarde plus que je ne l'aurai voulu. Cette personne s'est isolée pour être un peu au calme, alors... Mon intrusion est plus que déplacée; irrespectueuse.

Avant que je ne puisse faire demi-tour, l'intéressé relève la tête, et je vois le visage de Bou, l'ancien guitariste des An Cafe m'observer. Il me sourit en me reconnaissant puis me fait signe d'approcher. Dans le ton de la confidence, il m'informe avoir croisé Die et que ce dernier lui faisait froid dans le dos. Surpris, je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut avoir peur de Die. L'avoir en horreur, le détester parce que c'est un con pas finit, je veux bien mais...

Posant mes yeux dans ceux de Bou, je tente de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi ce dernier est là alors qu'il a raccroché avec le monde de la musique et également depuis combien de temps il est là. Avec ces questions, peut-être que j'arriverai à élucider sa peur pour l'autre avec ses cheveux rouges.

«- Ano... je suis arrivé en début d'après-midi. Mon manager... Oui, j'ai encore un manager. Il ne veut pas me lâcher, soi-disant qu'on ne sait jamais, s'il me venait à l'esprit de reprendre la guitare. Enfin bon... il a préféré m'envoyer ici car j'ai toujours pas mal de fans aux basques. Dans le fond, j'étais pas contre. Mais quand j'ai vu qui il y avait à ce fameux stage, ça m'a un peu refroidit.

- Tu parles de Die, c'est ça?  
- Hum, mais pas seulement. Kaoru est vraiment très froid et il est difficile de savoir ce à quoi il pense. Et puis j'ai également peur de Reita. »

Là, j'essaie de retenir un sourire en imaginant Reita s'en prendre à ce garçon frêle et adorable. Avec un regard qui se veut rassurant, je lui pose ma main sur son épaule pour lui affirmer que mon bassiste ne l'effleurera même pas. Et puis, si vraiment il devait se passer quelque chose, je serai toujours là pour le défendre contre lui. Par contre, concernant Die, ça allait être une autre histoire...  
A ce prénom, le regard de Bou s'assombrit. Là, il reporta son attention sur le dessin qu'il avait commencé avant de annoncer la réelle raison pour laquelle ce connard de guitariste le terrifiait.

« Tu sais... en arrivant, j'ai été déposer mes valises dans ma chambre, puis j'ai fait un peu le tour du dortoir. Pour voir qui il y avait. Et là, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir. Kaoru l'accompagnait en faisant mine de ne rien voir. Mais moi... j'ai bien vu le regard insistant qu'il m'a adressé. Il m'a reluqué de la tête au pieds. Puis, quand j'ai été à sa hauteur, que j'ai commencé à le dépasser, j'ai sentit sa main sur mes fesses. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres... Un sourire... »

Il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase, trop perturbé en repensant à la scène. Mais je sais bien de quoi il parle. Cette expression sadique qu'il peut avoir parfois sur son joli visage, cette manière qu'il a de regarder certaines personnes comme des proies. En ce sens là, je comprends la peur de Bou, de ce petit guitariste frêle qui n'a surement pas autant de force que moi pour se défendre. Comme si je réalisai un pacte silencieux, je hoche positivement de la tête. Bou, t'inquiète pas. Je garderai un œil sur toi... Evite seulement d'être seul avec lui. Le reste devrait bien se passer.

Des cloches retentirent et l'on peut les entendre de la salle de classe. Je jette alors un rapide coup œil à ma montre pour apercevoir que le repas est annoncé. Je vois alors Bou ranger rapidement ses affaires pour m'offrir un sourire de reconnaissance et me suivre jusqu'au réfectoire. Là, nous découvrons de longues tables installées les unes à côté des autres, et nos camarades de stages déjà installés. Je m'approche de mes amis de la PSCompany pour m'installer avec eux. Avant de m'assoir définitivement, je me retourne pour voir Bou hésiter. Je lui fais alors un signe et l'accueille à notre table. Le petit guitariste blond dessine alors un large sourire sur ses lèvres, exprimant sa joie de partager le repas avec nous tous.

Je détaille rapidement la table des yeux et aperçois que Saga et Reita sont face à face. Tient, ils sont revenus de leur monde d'extase. La conversation va bon train entre eux deux, décrivant les dernières basses sorties au Japon. Ce pourrait-il que la scène à laquelle j'ai été invité tout à l'heure n'était que les prémices d'une relation sérieuse? A cette constatation, mon cœur se serre contre lui-même, imaginant mon Reita partir loin de moi. Ce dernier, sentant mon regard sur lui, détourne ses yeux de son vis à vis pour me les offrir, un sourire charmant à l'appuis. L'expression qu'il m'accorde n'a pas changé, il est toujours le même avec moi. Alors quoi? Saga, ça n'est qu'une histoire de cul? En remarque, à bien y réfléchir, ils semblaient aimer s'exhiber. Cela serait-il la même s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble? Contrarié de ne pouvoir avoir une réponse concrète, je reporte mon attention sur Bou et miyavi qui se sont eux aussi lancés dans une conversation des plus intenses. Le brun raconte à l'autre un épisode de ses nombreuses épopées. Il lui en arrive tellement, aussi, à celui là! A ses côté, Aoi semble tenter de ne pas l'écouter, mais miyavi parle comme à son habitude trop fort, ce qui à le don d'énerver mon guitariste.

Je sens la main de Bou sur mon bras ce qui attire mon attention. Il me chuchote à l'oreille que Die n'arrête pas de nous fixer avec un sourire en coin, tout en mangeant distraitement. A bien y réfléchir, je sens un regard sur ma nuque. Je me retourne alors et découvre à quelques mètres de moi, Die qui me fait face. Il semble avoir bien choisis sa place, ce crétin. D'ailleurs, en me voyant retourné et froncé les sourcils pour lui demander poliment et silencieusement de nous lâcher la grappe, il donne un coup de coude à Kyo. Le blond étant entrain de discuter avec ses amis et collègues, il écoute attentivement les mots que son voisin lui glisse à l'oreille et reporte aussitôt son attention sur moi, un sourire aguicheur et machiavélique sur le visage. Il voit très bien que cela me perturbe alors il en rajoute, laissant glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sentant mes émotions me trahir, je me retourne vivement, m'intéressant subitement à mon assiette. Ils sont si proches de moi et en même temps trop loin pour que j'écoute ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire, mais... cela finit pas me mettre mal à l'aise. Puis je me rappelle de la présence de Bou et lui assure qu'il vaut mieux les ignorer, qu'ils se lasseront... Enfin, ça, je tente de m'en persuader moi-même, mais je préfère ne pas lui en faire part.

Le reste du repas suit son court tranquillement. Je me suis attendu à ce que les deux autres crétins qui partagent ma chambre nous envoient habilement du riz grâce à leur baguette; mais ils semblent déterminer à nous torturer psychologiquement. Soit, si c'est la guerre silencieuse qu'ils cherchent, ils l'auront! Et je suis bien déterminé par ne pas laisser Die s'approcher de Bou!

Après avoir terminé mon daifuku, j'attends patiemment que Bou termine également. Ce dernier se lève de table et je le suis. Les autres membres de la PSCompany me regarde étonné. Je leur explique alors silencieusement la persécution que nous subissons en leur faisant un signe de la tête vers les deux bakas derrière nous. Je vois Reita froncé des sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre la situation. En fait, il semble que personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe. Soit, de toute manière, ils ont tous pleins de choses à se dire et je ne pense pas leur manquer alors...

Je préfère donc escorter Bou dans les dortoirs. En sortant du réfectoire, je vois du coin de l'oeil Die et Kyo se lever également, et saluer les autres. Bon dieu, me dites pas qu'ils vont...! Raaaah! J'attrape alors le bras de Bou pour accélérer le pas. Après avoir vérifié la localisation de sa chambre auprès de mon protégé, j'avise de la tactique à aborder. Je compte alors passer par les salles de classes; et en remontant par l'extrémité du bâtiment, tomber directement sur la chambre de Bou. Ca nous évitera de traverser le couloir des dortoirs...! En continuant de marcher rapidement, nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir des classes vides et abandonnées. Mon calcul semble judicieux, car je les entends s'éloigner calmement. Ils ne nous on pas vu. Et puis, cela est plus pratique pour nous deux de passer par ici. En fait, c'est plus court puisque cela nous évite de repasser par le hall d'entrée. Mais... malgré tout ce que j'avais prévu, c'était sans compter une porte fermée à clé. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas vraiment l'intérêt de fermer cette porte menant aux escaliers qui conduisent aux dortoirs... Peut-être n'ont-ils pas encore ouvert l'ensemble du pensionnat...? Soit, nous faison demi-tour pour rejoindre le grand hall et prendre l'escalier principal.

Une fois dans le dortoir, il nous faut encore le traverser de toute sa longueur. Bon dieu Bou! Pourquoi t'a-on attribué une chambre aussi loin?! Avec un pas déterminé, il me suit. Nous longeons le couloir et donc l'ensemble des chambres. Et alors que nous passons devant ma chambre et donc celle des deux abrutis fini de Dir en grey, la porte s'ouvre en grand, dévoilant Kyo accroché au chambranle. Apparemment, ils sont arrivés avant nous, et la surprise doit se lire sur nos visages. Le chanteur blond ricanne doucement avant de s'adresser à son acolyte avec un air innocent.

« Oh... Regarde Die, nos petits protégés se font la malle... »

Nous accélérons le pas, les ayant déjà dépassé, pour rejoindre la chambre de Bou. Je sens leur regard sur nous, et je sens le ridicule me monter. Putain, pourquoi ne pas leur avoir répondu! J'aurai l'air moins con! Genre j'y suis pour quelque chose si la porte était fermée, hein? D'autant plus qu'ils partagent ma chambre, ces bakas! Alors que nous sommes arrivés à destination, Die sort de la chambre et nous adresse la parole, une bierre à la main. Il nous montre cette dernière, un sourire à l'appui...

«- On voulait vous inviter à prendre un verre mais... il semblerait que vous soyez trop occupés...  
- Laisse Die... ils préfèrent jouer à _cache-cache._.. »

Je vois le regard de Die s'illuminer d'une lueur malsaine, comme si le jeu de 'cache-cache' lui évoquait des images mentales, ou du moins des idées toutes les unes les plus perverses que les autres. Quant à moi, je suis plus que contrarié de cette dernière phrase lancée par Kyo. Il me prend pour qui? Un gamin? Putain mais merde! Il se fout vraiment de ma gueule alors qu'il sait que Bou est terrorisé par Die! Je n'allais tout de même pas provoquer une nouvelle confrontation juste pour ne pas passer pour un con?! Mon protégé vient de trouver sa clé, et la tourne dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, il se jette à l'intérieur et m'invite à son tour. Avant que je puisse le rejoindre pour refermer la porte derrière nous, Kyo m'adresse une nouvelle fois la parole, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« A tout à l'heure, chéri... »

Il a pour but de me taper sur le système ce nain. Et le pire, c'est qu'il y arrive en me rappelant que, de toute manière, je vais devoir me les supporter toute la nuit. Et qui sait ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir inventer d'ici là pour me mener la vie dure? Tentant d'oublier tout ça, Bou me tend sa console de jeu; une nintendo DS. Il attrape celle qui est sur l'autre lit, m'expliquant que c'est celle de miyavi.

« On joue? »

Je lui fait signe que oui. De toute manière, on a rien d'autres à faire dans ce pensionnat de malheur. Même pas une salle de répèt' où je pourrai me défouler avec mon groupe. Même pas une télé en vue pour pouvoir glander et m'énerver tout seul contre ces deux connards qui partagent ma chambre! J'allume la console de jeu pour patager cette partie de 'mario aux jeux olympiques' avec mon ami. Après plusieurs round, je commence à me lasser et je réclame une pause. Regardant ma montre, je vois l'heure tardive et réalise mon état de fatigue. Au final, avec le voyage dans les pattes, mon corps réclame un peu de repos. Je salue alors Bou, lui disant que miyavi ne devrait plus tarder et donc qu'il ne serait bientôt plus seul. Puis je repars dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma propre chambre.

J'ouvre doucement la porte, étant persuadé qu'ils seraient tous les deux ivres morts, affalés sur leur lit. Mais je me retrouve avec une pièce plongé dans la pénombre... Après avoir vérifié les lits, il semblerait que Kyo soit là, entrain de se reposer, mais Die est aux abonnés absents. Surement entrain de décuver ailleurs...! En remarque, cela paraît logique: Kyo n'est pas un grand fan de l'alcool...

Je me dirige alors sans un bruit dans la salle de bain pour hôter mes vêtements. Une fois en boxer, je retourne dans la chambre pour réaliser que je passe à côté d'une occasion en or pour faire chier l'autre blond. En même temps, cela serait déclarer ouvertement la guerre mais... L'occasion ne se représentera peut-être plus. Je m'approche alors de mes affaires et tente de mettre la main sur mon marqueur... Une fois fait, je débouche le feutre indélébile et m'approche du petit corps endormi. A quelques centimètres de son visage, la pointe du stylo prête à lui dessiner sur la peau, une main vient s'agripper fermement sur mon poignet. Ses yeux viennent de s'ouvrir et me fixent avec une lueur meutrière.

« Ne t'avise même pas imaginer le faire. »

Il me repousse violemment, faisant voler mon feutre. Je me retrouve alors par terre, sur les fesses. Merde! Merde! Merde!

« J'ai réussi à dissuarder Die de pas caler du fromage dans ton pieu, alors si tu pouvais éviter de lui donner une bonne raison de jouer au gamin... »

Il se retourne dans son lit, ne se souciant même plus de moi ni même de la menace que je pourrai être. En fait, il n'a absolument pas peur de moi.

« Si tu me veux quelque chose en particulier, règle ça en homme, et non pas comme un collégien. »

Cette phrase fait terriblement mal, car je sais qu'il a raison. Bordel, pourquoi ce mec sait si bien me blesser, me contrarier, m'énerver? Il me fou systématiquement plus bas que terre, et le pire, c'est qu'il y arrive!

Je récupère alors le feutre tombé au sol et le rebouche avant de le faire tomber dans mon sac. Là, je soupire de lassitude. Je suis déçu. Déçu de m'être fait avoir, déçu du résultat. Je me glisse alors dans mes draps qui sont toujours intacts. Faut-il que je le remercie pour cela, ou me le fera-t-il payé à sa manière...? Quoiqu'il en soit, il semble avoir récupérer son calme et donc son sommeil. Je m'endors peu de temps après, rattrapé par ma propre fatigue.

Je sens des mains s'agripper à mes hanches, une bouche sur la mienne puis qui se balade dans mon cou... Haaa... cette odeur d'alcool qui me monte au nez et me donne la nausée finit par me réveiller. Ce corps m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, mais je me débas.

«- Putain Die, va décuver ailleurs que dans mon pieu!

- Ho... fait pas ta mijorée ma jolie... Tu es si belle quand tu dors paisiblement que tu m'as fait bandé... »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires et m'assurer qu'il est réellement excité, il se colle à moi pour que je le sente contre ma cuisse. Putain, ce que c'est répugnant que de l'avoir tout près de moi. Et c'qu'il pue l'alcool! C'est une infection! Je le repousse alors, mais il s'agrippe à mes hanches une fois de plus. Je dégage mon visage du sien, dégoûté par son haleine, son visage... Ce qu'il a de la force!

« Et dire que tu t'es mis dans la tête de protéger ma petite proie... alors que t'arrive même pas à te défendre... ha ha ha. »

Il part dans un rire totalement désarticulé. De là où je suis, je vois Kyo qui se relève dans son lit, et qui me fixe. Je suis plaqué sous le corps de Die, au dessus de moi, qui ricanne dans mon cou tout en me tripotant. D'ailleurs, sa main passe sur mon bassin et glisse sur mon sexe. Instinctivement, je réagis.

« Ha, tu vois ma jolie... que t'en as envie. »  
« Surtout pas! Encore moins avec toi! Haaa, ce que t'es lourd en plus, tu m'écrases! Tu pues! Dégage de là, merde! »

Je commence à lui donner des coups de poings dans le torse, mais son corps m'écrase. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids mort sur moi, totalement abandonné. Ne voyant plus aucune réaction de la part de cet intrus, je reporte mon attention sur Kyo qui sourit, amusé du spectacle, avant de se recoucher. Il a comprit avant moi que l'autre baka de rouquin s'est endormi. Sur moi, bien évidemment. Avec son poids qui m'écrase et me bloque. Je soupire de désespoir, sachant pertinament que l'autre blond, tranquillement installé dans son lit ne bougera pas d'un cheveux pour me venir en aide. Je fixe alors le plafond, tentant tant bien que mal de voir les côtés positifs de cette journée.

Non... à bien y réfléchir, le seul côté positif que l'on pourrait voir là dedans, c'est que mon lit n'est pas infesté de fromage ou autre substance douteuse. Oui, possible. Mais en même temps... il est infesté par un baka rouquin qui m'écrase. Est-ce réellement mieux?

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Drogue, Sexe et RockNroll.

**Auteur:** Alice

**Genre:** défi lancé par Idyme. Inclassable. Violence. Sexe. Captivité.

**Pairings:** Ruki x Reita; Bou x Die et de nombreux autres couples, en fait!

**Disclaim':** Les personnes utilisées dans cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent pas. Encore heureux.

**Résumé:** Etre une star et ne pas savoir se défendre peut se révéler très dangereux, surtout quand les fans deviennent omniprésents Les managers trouvent alors **la** solution: envoyer leurs stars dans un centre de self-défence.

**Thanks:** un grand merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, encouragements et soutient. Go fight! Go drug! Go sex!

**Drogue, Sexe et RockNroll**

Je sens une main qui me secoue l'épaule. Persuadé qu'elle appartient surement à Kyo ou Die, je me retourne dans mes draps. De toute manière, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être reposé. En fait, je crois que je ne me suis pas réellement endormi, restant à moitié éveillé, à moitié comateux. Ce que je déteste quand je n'arrive pas à m'endomir! Mais j'entends la voix de mon leader réclamer mon réveil et surtout ma présence au premier cours de self-défence qui commence dans à peine 15 minutes. Ouais, ouais, cause toujours. Comme si on était le matin alors qu'il fait toujours nuit. Comme si les cours étaient sur le point de commencer alors que le réveil n'a pas sonné.

Réalisant que c'était bel et bien la voix de Kai, et non celle de Die ou Kyo, je me relève brusquement.

«- Quoi?! Les cours sont dans 20 minutes...?!  
- Heu... 18, maintenant. »

C'est vrai que je suis dans un lit à baldaquins, les rideaux qui m'entourent m'ont protégé des rayons du soleil... Et pour le réveil, je ne sais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entendu...  
Je m'extrais alors du lit que j'ai occupé pour la nuit, à savoir celui de Die après avoir réussi à me démener avec son corps, pour courir dans la salle de bain. Kai hausse le ton depuis la chambre pour que je puisse l'entendre. Il me dit avoir prit un croissant pour moi, qu'il le pose sur l'un des bureaux, et que le cours à lieu dans le dojo, à l'extrémité Est. D'ailleurs, il me laisse également l'uniforme de sport récupéré pour ma petite personne. Lui, il compte passer voir Reita dans sa chambre partagée avec les membres d'Alice nine avant de rejoindre lui aussi le dojo. Je lui réponds alors que je le retrouve là bas et je me jette sous la douche pour finir de me réveiller. Je réapparais dans la chambre vide, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. J'aperçois une pile de vêtements sur le tabouret près de mon lit. Un pantalon ample noir ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc. Je réalise qu'il doit s'agir de l'uniforme de sport de cette école, et que ces vêtements doivent m'être destinés. Je les attrape et les enfile rapidement. Je ne prends pas le temps de me coiffer et attrape le croissant au passage pour l'engouffrer dans ma bouche.

Je déboule dans le couloir et jette un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre. J'engage un sprint dans les couloirs pour avoir l'espoir que, peut-être, j'arriverai à l'heure. Arrivé dans l'aile Est, je vois les derniers pensionnaires entrer par une porte. Cette dernière n'est pas encore fermée et je m'y engoufre pour la fermer derrière-moi. Je suis là!

Je tente alors de reprendre mes esprits, regarder rapidement les lieux pour constater qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à voir, et reporte mon attention sur le professeur qui débute son cours. Il nous salue brièvement, se présente... Et ça me gonfle déjà. Je préfère regarder la tête à moitié réveillée des autres, et surtout l'attention irréprochable qu'accorde Bou pour le cours. Il semble déterminé à apprendre le plus de choses, ce qui me fait largement sourire. Soit... mon regard tombe sur Kyo et mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est vrai, je vais enfin pouvoir l'éclater sans avoir à m'expliquer! Je sens alors l'adrénaline et surtout l'excitation monter en moi, comme un gamin à qui on a promis une sucrerie et que cette dernière approche à grands pas! En remarque, si je veux pouvoir l'exploser dans les règles de l'art, il va tout de même falloir que j'écoute un tant soit peu le contenu du cours. Mouais... 'essayer d'éviter les coups de l'autre puis utiliser la force de cette attaque pour la retourner contre lui'. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrive pas à accrocher un seul mot dans mon esprit. Mon attention est bien trop concentrée sur l'extase que je ressentirai quand je pourrai être face à Kyo.

Les autres se mettent en petits groupes et commencent à courir. Ha, j'ai encore loupé un épisode. Il me semble que nous devons faire quelques tours de tatamis pour nous échauffer. Haaaa, mais je veux de l'action moi! Du sang, de la baston! Frustré mais contraint de suivre le petit lot de jeunes hommes, je suis le rythme à petites enjambées. Aux côtés de Tora et d'Uruha, je me joins à cet échauffement. Je me retourne pour chercher des yeux les autres, et j'apperçois Die tenter de garder le rythme, la gueule enfariné. Et oui, c'est ça que de se taper une bonne cuite la veille des cours! Je rigole sous cape, avant de me faire dépasser par Kaoru et Kyo. C'est con, mais ça touche mon égo, et j'accélère alors le pas. Uruha tente de me suivre sans trop comprendre un tel revirement d'allure, mais Tora préfère rejoindre Shou et Saga qui nous précèdent. Je vois mon rival avancer devant moi, discutant avec son binôme. Raaaah, ce que ça m'énerve! Cette aisance qu'il a! Il s'est shooté, ou quoi?

Le professeur tape dans ses mains pour nous avertir de terminer le tour que nous sommes entrain de faire. Puis l'ensemble des élèves se regroupe pour le rejoindre au centre des tatamis. Là, nos premières bases nous sont léguées. Pour illustrer les deux prochains exercices que nous devront réaliser, l'enseignant emprunte miyavi quelques instants, lui servant de cobaille. Le chanteur, trop content de pouvoir faire sa star, arbore un grand sourire qui passe rapidement lorsqu'on lui explique ce qui l'attend réellement. En effet, nous devons nous positionner en binome et travailler ensemble. L'un des deux élèves doit attaquer l'autre, tandis que le deuxième doit l'éviter tout en lui attrapant l'avant bras pour l'immobiliser. Miyavi doit ainsi mimer celui qui doit attaquer, le professeur montrant au ralentit les gestes à exécuter, puis ceux à ne pas faire pour ne pas blesser l'autre. Enfin, pour clôturer les explications, miyavi doit ne plus simuler. Son poing part alors, le professeur s'écarte pour l'éviter et l'attrape avec une vitesse fulgurante. Enfin, il est maintenu immobile, le bras coincé dans le dos, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Place à la pratique, et donc à la partie la plus intéressante. Reita, qui est à mes côtés au moment où les binomes se forment, s'approchent de moi et me proposent que l'on fasse équipe pour ce premier exercice. Je hoche positivement de la tête, avant de réaliser que nos deux corps seront malheureusement rapidement et étroitement en contact. Mais après tout, nous ne sommes pas dans une chambre ou dans une situation où les choses pourraient être mal interprétées. La seule chose sur laquelle il faut que je me concentre, ce sont les enchaînements de gestes; ceux que j'aimerai reproduire à la perfection sur Kyo. Ce connard aux cheveux blonds. Le cherchant des yeux, je le retrouve entrain de s'entraîner avec son leader, Kaoru. Il ne change pas beaucoup de partenaire ces temps-ci... Moi qui pensais qu'il trainerait 24h sur 24 avec son Die adoré...!

Je reporte mon attention sur Reita. Je m'adonne alors à celui qui attaque en premier, pour tenter d'assimiler encore une fois les gestes que je devrai également reproduire. Puis vient mon tour de me défendre. A nos côtés, Hiroto et Tora préfèrent faire plusieurs essais à la suite, mais Reita et moi-même préférons échanger nos rôles à chaque tentatives. Je pense que chaque binôme possède sa propre manière de fonctionner. Quoiqu'il en soit, je commence à maîtriser cette défence, et tente d'y trouver une faille. Kyo connaîtra également ces gestes pour m'éviter et m'immobiliser... alors si je veux pouvoir le frapper tout de même, il va falloir que je contourne la marge d'action que le défenseur possède. Quoiqu'il en soit, mon entraînement avec Reita est interrompu par un corps qui vient me percuter avec force. Avec le choc, je sens mon équilibre qui est décalé vers l'avant et je tombe la tête la première dans les bras de mon binôme qui me rattrape inextrémiste pour également perdre ses appuis. Une fois à terre, je récupère mes esprits pour réaliser que ma tête a prit place au beau milieu de son torse, ma joue étant agréablement en contact avec son débardeur humide de transpiration. Son odeur est près de moi, jusqu'en moi. Je sens mon coeur s'accélérer, la chaleur monter, alors que, petit à petit, je réalise son corps sous le mien. Il a les jambes écartées, moi entre ses cuisses. Je sens son bassin au niveau de mon ventre, étant légèrement plus bas que lui.

Prenant alors appuis avec mes mains de chaque côté de son corps, je me relève en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire glisser mon corps sur le sien; évitant ainsi le plus de contact possible avec ces courbes qui me plaisent tant. Il ne faut pas que je pense à ce ventre plat que j'aurai pu aisément caresser, ni même à son bassin qui était également à porté de main. Une fois debout, je tends une main de secours à Reita, tandis que notre agresseur vient s'excuser.

« Ano... excusez-moi, Saga m'a attrapé mais sa main a glissé et je suis parti... Vous allez bien? »

Devant l'air plus que gêné de Shou, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire largement et de lui assurer que tout va bien, qu'on a rien de cassé. C'est le principal, enfin de compte. Et puis, comme cela... j'ai pu en profiter l'espace de quelque seconde, de ce corps si bien foutu. D'ailleurs, parlant de ce dernier, mon binôme ne semble pas être plus perturbé que cela de notre contact si intimiste... Cela serait-il une preuve qu'avec le bassiste des Alice nine, ce n'était qu'une histoire de cul? Ou alors je ne suis rien pour lui...

L'entraînement reprend rapidement, et le professeur nous indique rapidement une deuxième technique, puis d'autres qui viennent par la suite. Les deux heures passent rapidement... Et en fin de cours, il nous invite à revoir l'ensemble de nos technique dans un réel combat en duel. Mais, pour éviter que l'on ne continue à travailler avec la même personne et ainsi faire varier la diversité au sein de notre entraînement, nous devons changer de partenaire à chaque fois qu'il frappera dans ses mains.

Mon premier adversaire est Uruha, et je n'ai pas trop de difficultés à me défendre, ni même à le maîtriser. Après quelques instants de confrontation où il tente de reprendre le dessus, le premier changement de binôme s'opère dans un roulement et je me retrouve face à Toshiya. Ce dernier, un sourire sadique en coin, ne souhaite absolument pas me laisser une seule marge d'action. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne lui en laisse pas une seule non plus. Je ne peux donc pas dire que je domine, ni même qu'il le fait. Deuxième changement. Kai. Hoooo, grand leader! Un peu de vengeance pour toutes les fois où tu es venu me tirer du lit bien trop tôt!

Troisième changement. Kyo.

Et là, je ne rigole plus du tout. Je crois que mon expression a littéralement changée. Passant de l'amusement à l'euphorie de pouvoir enfin me défouler sur sa tronche. L'euphorie est un bien faible mot. L'adrénaline arrive lentement dans mes veines et me procure une sensation d'hyper-activité, de maîtrise de moi-même, d'extase. Mon coeur se met à s'accélérer alors que Kyo commence à tourner lentement. Je fais de même, fixant mon regard dans le sien. J'observe le moindre de ses mouvements, tentant d'apercevoir le moment où il se décidera à me faire face. Et avec nos déplacements, nous commençons à nous isoler du reste du groupe. Là, nous avons enfin plus d'espace pour pouvoir nous affronter. Voyant qu'il ne compte pas s'élancer sur moi, j'attaque le premier. Il parre mes coups tandis que j'évite les siens. Il semblerait qu'il agisse comme Toshiya, ne voulant pas me laisser la moindre chance de pouvoir le dominer sur l'une de ses actions. Et bien, mon coco, si tu crois que je vais te donner une opportunité...!

Et là, tout va bien trop vide pour moi, au point que j'ai à dû mal à tout analyser. Il semble que j'ai lancé mon poing contre lui, et qu'il l'ait littéralement attrapé. Ne voulant pas me démonter, mon deuxième point tente de me défendre, mais il l'anticipe également. Il lâche mon premier bras pour s'élancer à son tour. Tout ce que j'arrive à réaliser, c'est que son poing est venu percuter ma mâchoire et qu'avec le choc j'ai perdu l'équilibre au point de reculer de plusieurs pas. Il ne souhaite pas en rester là et prend les devants, m'attrapant les bras qu'il lève au dessus de ma tête pour y exercer une forte pression. Mes pieds s'installent alors dans le tatami, ne voulant pas céder de nouveaux pas en arrière, mais il a plus de facilité que moi, dans cette position. Et bien que je tente de lutter, je me retrouve une nouvelle fois à reculer. Si tant bien qu'est, je sens rapidement le mur du dojo contre mes omoplates. Là, il plaque avec fermeté mes bras contre la surface froide et approche son visage du miens, plantant ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

« Bien mon joli... maintenant, qu'on ne peut plus bouger... »

L'une de ses jambes très habile s'immisce entre les miennes et permet à son bassin de se coller au mien et ainsi de m'écraser avec son poids. Je suis ainsi doublement immobilisé. Un sourire quelque peu sadique, amusé, mais surtout pervers trône sur ses lèvres. Contrarié, je râle entre mes dents et tente une fois de plus de défaire mes mains de son emprise. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné qu'il les libèrent d'un seul coup, pour attraper mon visage avec fermeté et l'approcher avec force jusqu'au sien. Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'ouvre les yeux avec horreur. Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui lui prend! Je sens le dégoût me monter, surtout lorsque je sens sa langue venir caresser ma bouche avec sensualité. Prit d'une folie furieuse, j'attrape ses épaules et y appuie de toutes mes forces. Voyant que je résiste, sa main droite attrape ma machoire et exerce une forte pression sur son articulation. Sous cet effet mécanique et surtout la douleur, j'ouvre la bouche, lui permettant d'approfondir son baiser. Je n'arrive pas à assimiler tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête, juste que j'ai d'autant plus envie de lui exploser la gueule. Il rompt son patin et me lâche, me permettant ainsi de me jetter sur lui, tentant de le frapper de toutes mes forces.

« Espèce d'enfoiré! »

Dans ma colère, je ne me rends même pas compte que tout le monde nous regarde, et qu'il me maîtrise suffisemment pour ne pas prendre un seul coup. Le professeur me laisse me défouler quelques instants avant de m'attraper par le bras pour m'immobiliser. Après m'avoir calmé et surtout m'être fait passé un véritable savon par l'enseignant qui juge un tel débordement inadmissible, je rejoinds les vestiaires et donc les douches. Là, je croise Kyo, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, un flacon de gel douche dans l'une de ses mains. Il m'adresse un large sourire qui veut tout dire;à savoir, 'j'ai gagné'. Avant de rejoindre les douches, il s'arrête pour se retourner et m'adresser la parole.

« Sans rancune Ruki-chan. J'ai gagné, j'avais bien le droit à une petite récompense. »

Il ponctue le tout avec un sourire qui s'élargit et un clin d'oeil, me procurant un frisson de dégoût dans le dos. Rien qu'en y repensant, mes nerfs s'éffritent à vue d'oeil. Il s'éloigne, content de lui. Quant à moi, je tente de canaliser mon énergie sur autre chose, et rejoinds les casiers. Je trouve celui qui porte mon nom et l'ouvre. J'y trouve des affaires de rechange ainsi que des produits de toilettes. Une fois en avoir sorti le gel douche et la serviette, je claque la porte pour fermer le tout. Là, Kai s'approche de moi et pose une main se voulant rassurante sur mon épaule. Je sais, je déconne à plein tube... Mais mes nerfs lâchent! Ce blondinet me tape sur le système, il le sait, il en joue et donc il m'exaspère!

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Kyo...?

- Il m'a roulé un patin! Ce fils de pute m'a roulé un patin!! »

Les yeux de Kai s'élargissent. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça...! Et bien figure-toi que moi non plus! Aoi s'approche de nous deux, voulant lui aussi m'apporter son soutient.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je reçois 5 sur 5 le message de Kai: calmer le jeu, car ce stage fait partie intégrante du travail.  
Ok, je veux bien, leader-sama, mais comment est-ce que je fais pour le supporter? Subir sans rien dire et essayer de voir s'il se lasse...? J'ai bien peur que cela l'amuse bien trop pour qu'il cède un centimètre carré de son terrain de jeu. Alors quelle autre solution? Celle de rentrer dans son jeu? Ca, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible non plus... Déjà, il est hors de question que je joue à l'aguicheur avec lui. Savoir qu'il pourrait un tant soit peut me toucher me révulse. Et c'est contre ma nature de draguer quelqu'un qui me donne la gerbe. Je peux pas, c'est quand même simple!

Il souhaite juste me pousser à bout, me faire passer pour un con, m'humilier.

Je vais l'exploser!

Nouant ma serviette autour de la taille, je déboule alors dans les douches... et je réalise que nous avons des cabines individuelles. Dans ma colère, je ne réalise même pas que cela est un attout phénoménal. Du moins, ça m'évitera de me faire reluquer les fesses pendant que je me lave. Enfin, soit, mon problème présent est tout autre: trouver l'autre abruti de blond. Lui refaire sa face. Et me barrer d'ici.

Mais où est-il passé, cette enflure?

Toshiya passe, j'attrape fermement son bras et le ramène jusqu'à moi. Avec rage, je lui réclame où est passé son connard de chanteur. Le bassiste des Dir en grey hausse des épaules, ne sachant pas lui-même, puis il se met à me taquiner.

« J'lui ai pas greffé un GPS aux burnes t'sais! »

Et j'entends sa putain de voix, à l'autre enfoiré de rouleur de patins, qui passe sous les pans en bois de sa douche individuelle.

« Et bien chéri, je te manque déjà? »

Je me retourne alors vers ce son et m'aperçois qu'il n'y a qu'une douche d'occupée dans cette direction. Prenant mon élan, j'enfonce la porte pour le trouver entrain de se rincer les cheveux. Il se retourne vers moi, d'abord surpris de me voir arriver en trombe, puis amusé. Il me sourit.

« Et bien, et bien... tu m'aurais dit que tu voulais partager ta douche avec moi, j'aurai laissé la porte ouverte... »

Cette phrase est celle de trop, et je ne refléchis plus. Lachant mon gel douche dans le petit réceptacle qui précède le carré de douche, je me jette sur lui. Je lui attrape le visage pour le coller contre le crâne contre la faillance.

«- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, connard?  
- Je te l'ai dit... J'ai gagné, je prends mon dû. En plus, t'as une bouche tellement sexy chéri...  
- Ce n'est pas ça que je te demande! Pourquoi tu joues au con avec moi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, bordel?  
- Tu m'fais bander. »

Et alors qu'il dit ces mots précisément, je réalise que ma serviette est imbibée d'eau et que son bassin est collé au mien. Son sexe est contre moi, dressé fièrement. Mais merde, le pire, c'est que c'est vrai! Dans un moment de panique, je le relâche vivement et m'écarte le plus loin possible de lui, percutant l'autre bout de la douche. Là, il s'approche de moi et pose une main à côté de mon visage pour prendre appui sur la cloison de la douche.

«- Ecoute chéri... J'ai pas envie de me cogner avec toi, oki? Donc on va faire un marché tous les deux.  
- Et pourquoi j'accepterai?  
- Parce que je te maîtrise, et que je n'ai nul envie d'abîmer ton joli visage. »

Je sens sa main glisser lentement le long de ma joue, ses doigts s'attardant sur ma peau. Derrière lui, la douche continue de couler à flot, nous faisant parvenir de nombreuses et fines goutelettes d'eau. Je déglutis faiblement, réalisant qu'il a effectivement le dessus sur moi. Voyant que je ne réponds, il continue.

« Bien, je vais prendre cela pour un oui. »

Je ne scille pas, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Son corps nu est à quelques centimètres de moi, et bien qu'il fasse l'effort de n'avoir aucun contact avec moi, j'étouffe. Je vois ses yeux cligner lentement avant de reprendre son 'marché'.

«- Je n'emploierai plus la force avec toi, puisque cela est bien trop facile. Et puis... cela te contrarie, et comme je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

- Va te faire foutre!Si tu pouvais juste lui foutre la paix, à mon putain de bonheur!  
- Shhhhht... Tatata... de si jolies lèvres sortant de si vilains mots... »

Il pose son index sur mes lèvres pour m'indiquer le silence, mais son comportement m'exaspère. Il me prend pour un gamin, me domine... et malgré le fait qu'il a beaucoup plus de technique que moi en lutte, qu'il va encore me foutre la raclé, je me jette une nouvelle fois sur lui. En fait, je ne réalise qu'une fois être immobilisé par ses gestes contre la faïence que j'aurai mieux fait de me contrôler. Maintenant, son corps est contre le mien, et cette sensation est plus que déplaisante!

«- Tu vois... je te l'avais dit que ça ne servait à rien de jouer au vilain garçon avec moi...  
- Putain mais lâche-moi!  
- Pas avant de t'avoir fait comprendre quelque chose, jolie chose...  
- Nan mais vas-y, prends-moi pour ton objet sexuel pendant que t'y es!  
- Si tu ne te calmes pas, je prends de force. Et ça, je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à le revivre. »

Ses mots ont un effet immédiat sur moi et je contrôle ainsi ma haine envers lui, arrêtant de me débattre. Seuls mes yeux trahissent ma colère et mon indignation.

« - Et bien... voilà qui est mieux.  
- Hum...  
- On est pas bien, là, tous les deux.  
- Non! Et si tu pouvais abréger!

- Ok, ok, t'énerves pas mon tout beau. Donc voici le marché: je n'utilise plus la force contre toi, mais si tu perds les défis que je te lancerai, il faudra assumer. Bien sur, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser un défi... Et si tu te rebelles comme tu viens de le faire, je prendrai de force. Et assures-toi bien d'une chose: je ne me gênerai pas pour prendre plus que ce qui était prévu au départ. »

Je sens le piège se refermer autour de moi alors que je ne peux dire aucun mot. Non, il a posé ses règles, et je suis déjà à sa merci, presque nu sous ses mains. Je ne peux qu'accepter.

Bordel, rien que d'y penser, mon orgueil en prend un coup.

« Pas de défit dégradant pour ma personne. Tant que tu me respectes, ça me va. »

Ces mots sont sortis malgré moi. Ou du moins, non. J'ai dû prendre sur moi pour les prononcer... un effort surhumain. Mais merde, quel enfoiré! Ce mec, c'est une vraie plaie! Il me manipule du début à la fin, et je suis persuadé qu'il savait pertinemment que je cèderais. Putain! Que puis-je vraiment y faire? Le frapper? L'idée me traverse

vaguement l'esprit, mais je réalise que c'est perdu d'avance. Et puis, c'est trop tard, maintenant que j'ai cédé.

« - Et j'y gagne quoi, moi, dans ce marché de merde?  
- Déjà la paix. Tu es assuré de ne pas te retrouver déshabillé en pleine nuit... Ni même de retrouver une nouvelle fois Die entrain de te tripoter. J'y veillerai personnellement.  
- Et ensuite?  
- Oh... Ensuite...? Et bien tu auras ta part du gâteau si tu remportes le défit lancé.  
- Et ce gâteau, je pourrai le choisir?  
- Bien sur, avant chaque défit. »

Voyant que les règles me convenaient, bien que j'aurai préféré avoir la paix directement, il me relache et s'éloigne de moi respectivement. Je ne le lache pas du regard avant de sortir hâtivement de sa cabine de douche et en rejoindre une vide. Là, je réalise que j'ai oublié mon gel douche dans la sienne, et que ma serviette est trempée. Je ressors alors rapidement et le voit qui sors des douches. Il m'aperçoit et s'approche de moi pour tendre jusqu'à moi le flacon égaré. Avec ce marché, au moins, il y a les vacheries de bas étages qui disparaissent et une certaine politesse de sa part qui se développe. Soit... J'attrape le dit gel douche et il détache sa propre serviette légèrement humide pour me la tendre.

« Ca sera mieux que la tienne, ne? »

Je sens que mes yeux louchent légèrement sur son sexe, mais je me reprends suffisemment rapidement pour me focaliser sur ce qu'il me tend. Je rejoinds une nouvelle cabine de douche et retrouve un peu de calme. Quoique... on ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait une véritable harmonie dans ma tête! Les derniers événements repassent en boucle dans mon esprit, et ce avec une vitesse fulgurante. Posant les deux serviettes sur le petit banc prévu à cet effet, j'ouvre le robinet d'eau pour me plonger en dessous et tenter de remettre de l'ordre là dedans.

Ayant accepté le marché avec Kyo, je vais devoir le respecter et éviter toute forme d'injures directes. Il risquerait de mal le prendre, et d'en profiter... Cette situation délicate et inconfortable me met réellement mal à l'aise. J'espère seulement ne pas avoir fait une erreure en acceptant ce foutu marché.

_A suivre..._


End file.
